Devil May Cry: Naruto's Tears
by Naruto Sparda Kurosaki
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. What would Naruto's life be like if he had Nero's powers. What if his family left him for a stupid plan. What if Hinata was his Kyrie? Well the shinobi world is about to find out that a devil may cry put his tears come at a price. Bad summery I know but please read and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Devil May Cry: Naruto's tears.

**AN: this is my first fanfiction so if you hate or love it let me know.**

**Disclaimer****: ****I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DEVIL MAY CRY THE ARE OWNED BY THIER RESPECTED OWNERS. **** I only own this story and I have used some ideas from various other stories and those ideas belong to there owners too. **

naruto will be really powerful and have nero's powers. Also pairing so far will be naruhina may become harem,

chapter one

A blonde spiky haired man stood on top of a giant toad, that was smoking a pipe and and had a giant tanto at his side. next to the man stood another older man. He was wearing white and red robes and had a worried expression on his face. The toad was standing on the oppisite side of a huge forest from an gigantic red nine-tailed fox, known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

" Minato there has to be another way. let me seal him, your son will need you." siad the old man to the now identified Minato."

" You know just as well as I do old monkey that it's the Hokage's job to give his life for his village, Hiruzen. Besides he will have his mother Kushina and you, plus the village will honor him as a hero for holding the Kyuubi." Said Minato to Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Minato I fear you put to much faith in the village they will hate and fear Naruto for this. his life will be hell and you know that!" Sarutobi said heatedly.

"Sarutobi trust me Naruto will be fine, something you don't know about me and Kushina is we're both distant desandent's of Sparda, I'm from Vergil's line while Kushina is from Dante's. So sealing Kyuubi into naruto may actually cause his thin devil's blood to strengthen and awaken. So he will be fine." Minato said calmy.

"Minato! He will be hated, shuuned and abused. He will be treated terribly. He will know lonlyness and pain you could never understand, and what about his twin Naruko she will be hated to. Kushina and I can't pertect them from the whole villlage. " Sarutobi said worried.

"Okay Hiruzen tell the village that my dieing wish is for Naruto to be seen as a hero. They will honor it. Now when Naruto starts the academy if he has awakened his devil's blood give him these to scrools one has a letter to him and the other has some weapon's that only he could use as well as some info on some techniques for his devils blood. Now go." Minato said with some finality. So Sarutobi left, but what he didn't know was that Minato had a secret plan. He, Kushina, and Naruko are going to leave after this to train naruko to be powerful while leaving Naruto here believing all would work out. Oh how foolish he is. For he will learn when the devil cries his tears are never without a price.

So Minato perceeds to seal the fox into Naruto. After The fox is sealed into Naruto his blonde hair turns silver and his eyes flash red for a second before both return to normal. He the set's Naruto on the ground and walks away to get his wife and daughter to leave for thirteen years. If he would have looked back he would have seen Naruto's tears.

_ four years later hidden leave village_

It has been four years since the attack of the kyuubi the village has rebuilt and is prosperous again. Today is a beautiful day, the sun is shining and everyone is having fun...well except for one person. A blonde four year old boy with sunkissed blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and wisker markes on his face is currently running from a mob of people trying to beat him again. He has run from mobs for as long as he's been able to walk. Today the Matron at the orphanage through him out._'why do they hate me so much'_ Naruto thought to himself as he ran. He has known more pain in four years then anyone will ever know, he has been beaten, stabbed, burned, electracuted and poisened. he has scars littering every part of his body even with his amazing healing factor.

"Get back here you Demon were going to finish what the fouth started!"

"Die demon!"

"You'll pay!"

Those were the shout's of the crowd chasing him. Naruto heard these and ran faster towards a forset with a big fence around it and bigger trees in it. He runs to it and finds a hole in the fence to clime through. He runs into the forest to hide til tonight.

"He ran into the Forest of Death." One civilain said.

"Good if we're lucky he'll die in there."said another. then the crowed left while naruto hid in a cave to wait for nightfall to leave and find his jiji._ 'why do they hate me'_ he thought. He has had a terrible day today but yesterday was the best he has ever had. He made his first friend yesterday.

_Flashback jutsu_

Naruto was walking to the park._ 'maybe I can make a friend today.'_ he thought to himself. he walked into the park and saw a bunch of kids playing in the park. As he makes his way over to him their parent's see him and tell them to stay away from him. So the kids were avoiding him. Naruto grew sad and went to the swings._' so much for making new friends' _he thought sadly. Then some kids who where playing with a ball trought the ball into the small woods in the park. Naruto saw a chance to make friends.

He jumped up and said " I'll get it." He then run's into the woods looking for it. Naruto finds the ball and starts to walk out when he hears crying._'who's cring? Maybe they need help.'_ Naruto walks towards the sound of crying to see a little girl with indigo hair and lavander eyes crying as three boys surrounded her and were bulling her.

" Look guys it's a little hyuuga. She peobably thinks she's better then us." said the leader.

" Yeah let's show her she's not so great." said one of the other two.

"P-p-please leave me a-a-alone I h-haven't done anything I-I-I'm sorry." said the little girl.

Naruto got angry at what he saw and shouted at the boys." HEY LEAVE HER ALONE." He ran at the boys to stop them.

"Hey guys looks like we got ourselves a hero." the leader said. Naruto started to fight the three boys. He puches the leader in the face. Then ducks under the punch of the second one and follows up with a kick to the stomach. Naruto tackles the leader to the ground and starts to punch him in the face. The third one pushes him off the leader. They then regruop and star to beat up naruto when a woman comes running to the group. She looks like an older version of the little girl. She came up to the group and the bullies ran away.

"HInata-chan why are you crying?" the woman who appears to be her mother asks.

"Kaa-san those boys were bullying me a-a-and this boy h-h-helped me. Is h-h-he okay?" Hinata says to her mom. Hitomi sees the boy on the ground dirtied and bruised.

She walks up to Naruto as he sits up. " Are you okay?" she asked Naruto a little worried.

" Yeah I'm fine. Is the little girl okay?" Naruto replied.

"Hinata's fine. And what's your name?" she asked._'He looks fimilar.'_ she thought.

" Naruto Uzumaki. And you are?"

" Hitomi Hyuuga I'm Hinata's mother, and I would like to thank you for helping my daughter." _'so he's the kyuubi jinchuuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune.'_

"Your welcome. Uhm do you think it would be okay if I played with Hinata?" Naruto asked nervously.

" Of course. I bet she would like that. C'mon and I'll introduce you." Hitomi then led Naruto over to Hinata. Hinata saw them coming and as she looked at Naruto she started to get a blush._ 'he looks handsome'_ she thought as Naruto gets closer. She looks down and start's to push her index fingers together.

"Hinata I would like you to meet Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto this is Hinata Hyuuga my daughter." Hitomi introdused them.

"Hi Hinata would you like to play with me?" Naruto asks looking nervous.

"S-s-sure Naruto." Hinata answers him.

"Thanks Hinata. Let's go." Naruto then grabs Hinata's hand and pulls her towards the swings. Hinata blushes at the contact. They played all day.

Then Hitomi came over and said " Sorry Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun we have to go now."

"Okay kaa-san." Hinata said.

"Aww, okay Hitomi-san. Hey Hinata do you want to be my friend?" Naruto asks Hinata eagerly.

_'He wants to be my friend?'_ Hinata thought. "Y-y-yes Naruto I'll be your friend."

"Yes! We'll be the best of friends Hinata-chan. I'll always be there for you Hinata." Naruto says to Hinata as he picks her up in a hug and twirls her around. _'Naruto-kun is holding me.' _Hinata thought as she let out in EEP and then passed out.

"Hinata-chan are you okay?" Naruto asks worried.

Hitomi came over and picked up Hinata." Don't worry Naruto she's just tired." Hitomi lied. _'They're so cute together.'_ Hitomi thought as she walked away.

_Flashback jutsu release_

_Forest of Death, Night time_

Naruto came out of his thoughts relizing it was night time._'well let's go see if I can find Jiji.'_ Naruto thought. Naruto climbs out of the forest and heads back Into the village. On the way he found a kunai. Naruto picked it up and put it in his pocket. Naruto was walking towards the Hokage tower when he was getting near the Hyuuga complex he saw a figure in black jump the wall carring what looked like a little girl. When Naruto looked closer he saw it was Hinata._ 'He has Hinata-chan. I have to do something.'_ Naruto thought about it and pulled out the kunai he found earlier as he charged at the figure screaming " PUT HINATA-CHAN DOWN!" . The figure was surprised and Naruto got a slice across his arm making him drop Hinata. Naruto caught Hinata as he ran pass the kidnapper.

"Fucker." the kidnapper said looking at the cut. "you little shit I'm going to kill you."

Naruto gently slapped Hinata" Wake up Hinata-chan, I need you to wake up now."

"Huh? N-N-Naruto-kun what are you doing in my r-r-room?" Hinata asked confused.

"We're not in your room, I'm trying to stop that man from kidnapping you. Run to your house I'll hold him off." as Naruto said this the kidnapper drew a ninja-to and ran as the girl started to run away.

"Oh no you don't." He ran at her starting to swing when Naruto pushed her out of the way. Naruto cried out in pain as his left arm was injured.

"Run Hinata run, don't stoped." naruto screamed as he swung the kunai at the attacker again._'I have to protect her. I will do anything to protect her.'_ Naruto thought.

**"Do you want the power to pertect her?"** Naruto heard a voice and timed slowed down and the world got darker.

" who said that?" Naruto asked.

**"Do you want the power to protect her?''**

" Yes I will do anything to protect her!" Naruto shouted his voice full of emotion.

**"Even if it means becoming a devil, will you endure the exile for her?"**

"Yes if it's for her I'll do it"

**" Then accept your power descendent of Sparda and remember the devil may cry but his tears come at a price."**

Then the world slowly started to speed up as Naruto felt a pain in his left arm and it started to glow. Naruto ran forward as he swung his left arm and a spectral blue arm appeared and puched the kidnapper into a wall, Naruto swung again and the arm punched him through the wall. Hinata saw this and was amased by her friend.

**"Don't ever **think of touching her again!" Naruto said then walked to Hinata and she saw the changes in his appereance. His once Blonde hair turned starlight silver and has lost it's spikyness as it now lays flat but is still as untamable. His sky blu eyes are now an icy blue and his left arm is demonic in apperance. It is now red and scally in appearance with glowing blue viens in it. He also was a couple inches taller. As he got near Hinata the hokage Sarutobi as well as Hitomi and another Hyuuga appeared. Naruto got to Hinata and collapsed. Sarutobi ran forward and asked Naruto what Happened then he saw Naruto's changes_ ' He's activated his devils blood'_

Before Naruto lost consciousness he heard a voice say** 'Power give me more power.'**

Sarutobi leaned over Naruto as he wispered " anything for her." Sarutobi blinked and then looked over at Hinata.

" Hinata what happened?" Sarutobi asked her. Hinata then told the hokage and her parents what happened. Sarutobi picked up Naruto and saw a few tears drip down his face. " Okay everyone to my office. Anbu get the kidnapper out of the wall and take him to prison."

End chapter 1

Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Devil May Cry: Naruto's Tears

**An: Naruto will hate his parents but will forgive his sister, not changing it. Also I know that Nero had the devil bringer on his right hand But since Naruto is right handed I decided to have Naruto's on his left hand. Oh and Hiashi isn't going to be a jerk but Neji will be.**

**Disclaimer: same as chapter one**

Chapter 2

_Naruto's Mindscape_

_**' Drip...drip.. drip'**_ Naruto heard as he started to come to._ 'where am I?' _he thought as he opened his eyes. Naruto sat up and looked around to see he was sitting in three inches of water in a gigantic sewer._ 'what the... how did I get here? Wait what about HInata-chan I got to get out of here!'_ Naruto got up to run and find away out when he heard a voice behind him.

**"Wait your friend is fine." ** Naruto turned towards the voice and what he saw scared him. He saw a demon. And judging from proportions and general build, it was a guy. The demon was human sized and humanoid, with four toed reptilian paws, a semi-reptilian hide, a pair of sweeping horns, a pair of hybrid feathered/bat wings and reptilian spines protruding from his back.

"W-w-what do you mean and h-h-how do you know about Hinata?" Naruto asked nervously.

**" She is safe right now, and as to how I know about her, I looked through your memories'' ** the demon said.

"Okay well who are you and where are we?'' Naruto asked the demon while still on gaurd.

**" Well to answer your questions first we're in your mind and..."** "Wait! we're in my mind?" Naruto interrupted him.

**"Yes now don't interrupt me. Now as I was saying I'm your ancestor, The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, and you are my heir. You see I am a devil which is an extremly powerful demon. Now I fell in love with a human after sealing the demon world from the human world. We had twin sons named Vergil and Dante. Now you are descendent of both my sons. Now normaly you would still be human but because you have a demon in you, you are now a half-devil like my sons were." ** Sparda informed Naruto.

" What I'm a half-devil and I have a demon sealed in me? The villagers are right I do deserve to die, I'm evil!" Naruto screamed out.

**" No you're not evil! Naruto I'm a full devil and I'm not evil I even saved the world. Naruto you are not born evil it's what you do that defines you. If you use your powers for good then your good and the same is true for the oppisite!" ** Sparda said to Naruto to calm him down. It worked as Naruto slowly stops panicing.

" O-o-okay, so I am not evil, but I'm not human anymore. The villagers are gonna kill me now for sure." Naruto said still worried.

**" Ha ha ha ha I'd like to see that. Naruto because you're a half-devil your not easly killed, only another half-devil or a demon can kill you. You also have special abilities as a half-devil, one is you are stronger, faster, and heal faster than any human. You're arm as you can see is demonic and is indestructable, it also can summon a spectral arm that can be used to grap and pull things from far away, it will also absorb some demonic powers to give you new abilities. Also you have a special ability called a devil-trigger it's a powerful transformation that is unique to each half-devil. It can only be activated through emotional distress though."** Sparda informed Naruto.

"Cool! I'm awsome. I'm gonna be the greatest hokage ever." Naruto said excited.

**" Naruto what are you going to use this power for?** Sparda inquired.

" To protect my precious people, and Hinata-chan." Naruto answered full of determination.

"Oh Sparda-jiji what demon is sealed inside of me?"

**"Oh it's the kyuubi. The fourth sealed it into you. and you'll meet her when your ready. Now Naruto it's time for you to wake up, but before you go remember a devil amy cry..."**

" But his tears come at a price. Hey you're that voice from before. And what does that mean?"

**" It means that you will go through changes in life and those changes will come with sacrifices" ** Sparda told Naruto as he started to fade away.

_Real world: Hokage's office Morning time _

Naruto sat up on a couch in the Hokage's office and looked around to see Sarutobi, Hitomi, another Hyuuga, and Hinata, sitting in the office.

" It's good to see you awake Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said as Hinata tackled Naruto off the couch.

"Ooph" Naruto said as he hit the ground. Hinata buried her head into his chest crying.

"N-N-Naruto-kun I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried about y-y-you. And I'm so s-s-sorry about your arm." Hinata cried into his chest._ 'My arm? What does she... oh yeah my devil's blood.''_ Naruto thought.

"Don't be Hinata-chan, that was just my devil's blood awakening. My arm is just something that happened, but I think I'll call it the devil bringer."

_'Devil's blood?'_ Thought the three Hyuuga confused. " I can explain what he means Hitomi, Hiashi." Sarutobi told the adult Hyuuga, while Naruto comforted Hinata and explained to her what he meant.

" You see Naruto is a descendent of Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight. The very devil that sealed the demon realm. So Naruto has some demonic power and is one of the most powerful people in the village." Sarutobi explained. _' He has that much power?'_ thought Hiashi.

"Yep I'm an awsome half-devil, and now I can protect my friend Hinata-chan." Naruto said happily while hugging Hinata. Hinata eep'd and fainted. Hitomi giggled _' They're so cute together.'_ Hitomi thought as Naruto started to panic.

" She's just tired Naruto-kun" Hitomi told Naruto as she laid Hinata on the couch. Naruto then looked at Sarutobi. " Yes Naruto-kun?'' Sarutobi asked.

" Hey jiji can you give me a place to live? The orphanage kicked me out today." Naruto said sadly.

" They did WHAT?" Sarutobi shouted in anger. _'That's just wrong'_ Hitomi and Hiashi thought, then they looked at each other and nodded.

" Hokage-sama I can buy Naruto a house near the Hyuuga compound. It's the least we can do for saving our daughter.'' Hiashi said with Hitomi nodding. Naruto looked up with hope in his eyes.

" Really? You would do that?" Naruto asked eagerly. Hitomi and Hiashi nodded while smiling. Naruto ran to them and gave them a hug. " Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Naruto said excitedly.

" Well if you insist Hiashi then by all means go ahead." Sarutobi said still a little angry about what Naruto told him. " Well Naruto I'll go get your things from the orphanage tomorrow." Sarutobi told Naruto.

" That's okay Jiji I don't have anything anyway." Naruto said a little saddened by the reminder of how little he has.

" What!? What about the toys and clothes I gave you from time to time?" Sarutobi asked his anger rising again.

" The matron took them saying I didn't deserve them and gave them to the other orphans." Naruto said still a little sad but then got really happy " But that's okay because now I'll have my own place and I can have my own things. Plus I have Hinata-chan for a friend so I'm happy." _' Naruto I'm happy that you finaly have a friend and I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you."_ Sarutobi thought.

" Okay Naruto well how about I buy you a few toys and clothes to go in your new place then." Sarutobi said _'Then I'll go pay the matron a visit and ask her to see Naruto and when she lies I'll throw her ass in jail for child endangerment. Civilian Council be damned."_ Sarutobi thought angry that Naruto was so mistreated.

Naruto was surprised "Really Jiji? Thank you so much!" Hitomi and Hiashi stepped forward. " Okay Naruto let's go get you a place to live and settled in."

" Alright, bye Jiji. I'll see you later." Naruto said to Sarutobi as he left.

"Wait Naruto here's some bandages to cover your arm with." Sarutobi said as he handed them to Naruto. "Thanks Jiji."

_ A half hour Later_

Naruto was amazed as he looked around his new house. It was a small one story house. It only had three rooms beside the bedroom, but that was all Naruto needed. _'Wow this is all mine?'_ Naruto thought in wonder.

Naruto walked back into the main room to see Hitomi, Hiashi, and Hinata waiting for him. "Well Naruto-kun do you like the house?" Hiashi asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded "Yes thank you again, Hiashi-san, Hitomi-san. I still can't believe you would do this for me."

" It wasn't a problem Naruto. It was our way of saying thanks for saving Hinata-chan." Hitomi told Naruto with a smile.

"I'll always protect Hinata-chan, she's my friend." Naruto said confidently. _' He really means that.' _Hitomi and Hiashi thought in awe. _'Naruto-kun'_ Hinata thought stunned.

"N-N-Naruto-kun do you really mean that?" Hinata asked. She couldn't believe that he would say that after only knowing her for a short period of time.

"Of course Hinata-chan your my friend and I will always protect you." Naruto told her missing the blush growing on her face. " Hey can I play with Hinata-chan for a while Hitomi-san, Hiashi san?"

" Sure thing Naruto-kun, You to go have fun." Hiashi said with a smile as the two children ran off.

_A few hours later Hokages office_

Sarutobi sat at his office doing the bain of all kages, paperwork, when a chuunin burst through the door. " Hokage-sama the kidnapper has escaped!" The chuunin shouted.

"What! ANBU!" Sarutobi shouted as four ninja with animal masks appeared.

" Hokage-sama the kidnapper is the cloud diplomat." The chuunin said.

" Anbu go catch that diplomat but do not kill him. We want him alive." Sarutobi said as the four Anbu shouted "Hai" and shushined out of there. _' Hopefuly we can catch him before something happens."_ Sarutobi thought.

_Near Naruto's house_

_'Where is that little brat from earlie? I'm gonna make him pay before I leave.'_ Thoght the cloud diplomat as he looked around for Naruto. He was following Naruto's chakra signal when he saw a flash of starlight silver hair through a window._ 'There!'_ He thought as he stopped on a tree branch. He looked into the window and saw both Naruto and Hinata playing. _'Good maybe I can still get a Hyuuga and make that little bastard pay.'_ He thought _' I'll wait for my chance to attack.' _

Inside the house Hiashi got a feeling of beeing watched. _'Byakugan'_ he thought and looked around and saw the kidnapper from before.

"Hiashi-kun what's wrong?" Hitomi asked her husband wondering what he saw with his Byakugan.

" Nothing dear, I just need to step outside for a minute to take care of something." Hitomi narrowed her eyes for a moment.

" Okay if you say so Hiashi-kun." Hiashi then slipped out the door and snuck around the house. Hiashi was watching the kidnapper when he heard him talking to himself.

" Come on, leave them for just a moment. Then I'll kill that little bastard and take the Hyuuga girl back to cloud."

_'So that's what your doing you bastard. Well I don't think so.' _Hiashi thought. "You dare try to kidnap my daughter again and attack her friend?" Hiashi said making the cloud diplomate spin around. "For that you die!" Hiashi lunged forward. The cloud diplomat was so cought off gaurd that he couldn't dodge. Hiashi struck him in the forhead with a chakra laced hand. The burst released from his hand turned his brain to mush. The cloud diplomat was dead before he hit the ground.

A few seconds later the Anbu appeared. They were shoked to see Hiashi had found him first and that the diplomat was dead. "Hiashi what have you done?" said a silver haired dog masked Anbu.

" Well Inu-san I just stopped the abduction of my daughter and an attack on her friend Naruto Uzumaki." Hiash said. " Why are you so worried Inu-san?"

" Because Hiashi-sama that was the cloud diplomat and we needed him alive!" said the dog masked Anbu.

" What? Cloud would dare attack my family after signing a treaty with the Leaf!" Hiashi said surprised. The Anbu nodded.

" Hiashi we need you to come with us to see the Hokage." a bear masked Anbu said.

" Okay well let me tell my wife before we go." Hiashi then walked inside and pulled Hitomi to the side. He wispered into her ear " Hitomi-chan I need to go see the Hokage, something has happened, I'll tell you when I get home."

"Okay Hiashi-kun." Hitomi was a little worried but knew Hiashi would tell her later.

Hiashi shushin'd to the Hokages office with the Anbu. The dog masked Anbu stepped forward as Sarutobi looked up. "Hokage-sama there has been an unforseen developement. The Cloud diplomat is dead, Hiashi Hyuuga has killed him. Hiashi will now tell you what happened."

Hiashi stepped forward and told Sarutobi what happened. Sarutobi had a frown on his face. _' This is not good. Cloud will take advantage of this situation.'_

"Hiashi this situation could be better. We may have to give something to cloud for compensation. We unfortunarely have no proof for our claims." Sarutobi informed Hiashi.

He nodded " I understand Hokage-sama. Let me know when they make their demands. Now I must get back home before my wife worries anymore."

"Okay Hiashi." Hiashi shushin'd back to the Hyuuga compound. _'This is not going to end well. I just know it.'_ Sarutobi thought.

_Hyuuga compound_

Hitomi and Hinata walked in as Hiashi appeard. "Yes Hinata-chan we can go see Naruto-kun tomorrow. Now go lay down while I talk to your tou-san." Hinata smiled brightly then ran off.

"Well what happened Hiashi-kun?" Hitomi asked Hiashi who then told her what happened. "We'll be ready for whatever comes." Hiashi said after informing her.

_ A few days later Hokage's office_

Haishi walked into the Hoakge's office. " You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes Hiashi. Cloud has sent there demands. They say they want the body of the murderer of their diplomat or they'll void the peace treaty."

" What? They dare to threaten and make demands after trying to kidnap my daughter?" Hiashi said in outrage.

"Yes and unfortunately since the diplomate died before we could get a confession we have to give into theire demands. I'm sincerly sorry Hiashi." Sarutobi said with his head lowered.

"I understand Hokage-sama. I must go inform the Hyuuuga council so I must take my leave." Hiashi said with a stoic face.

Hiashi assembled the Hyuuga council and informed them of the news. The council was outraged.

" We can't give into there demands!" shouted one council member

" We should go to war we can win!" shouted another.

" No I will not allow others to die when my life can end it all" Hiashi shouted back.

" Hiashi let me go in your place. Please brother the clan needs you." beeged Hizashi, who was Hiashi's younger twin brother.

" No Hizashi, I can't ask that of you. I will do this and that is all I will say on the matter." Hiashi said and was about to leave when Hizashi struck the back of his neck. The strike kmocked him unconscious.

" Sorry, Hiashi but this is my choice. Goodbye brother." Hizashi left to take his brothers place.

End chapter two

**AN: Read and Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Devil May Cry: Naruto's Tears

**AN: Timeskip to the start of the academy, Naruto meets Kyuubi and get's Red Queen. He also finds out about his Parents. Sparda returns.**

**Disclaimer: same as chapter 1**

Chapter 3 Naruto Sparda's Rebirth

_ Five years later Leaf village_

It has been five years since the fateful day Naruto had awakened his devil powers and Hizashi decided to sacrifice himself for his brother Hiashi. Hizashi's body was sent to cloud along with one tenth of the Leaf's finances and a scroll of A-rank lightning jutsus. Cloud was pissed when they found out the hyuuga was sealed, but they couldn't do anything about it. Hiashi was angery at the council and depressed that his baby brother died in his place, but Hitomi helped him through this. Neji, Hizashi's son, took his father's death horribly. He personally blames Hinata for his father's death. He knew that he couldn't touch her in the compound so he tried once while she was with Naruto. He will never try that again because Naruto punched him with his Devil Bringer. Neji was out before he hit the tree.

Hinata and Naruto have continued to grow close over the years. They are each other's best friend. They have helped each other grow also. Hinata helped Naruto become less of knucklehead and Naruto has helped Hinata stop stuttering, she is still shy though. Hanabi, Hinata's baby sister was born to years ago, and Naruto actually saved Hitomi's life after she was born.

_Flashback jutsu_

HIashi, Hinata and Naruto are sitting in the hospital waiting room. They have been waiting for two hours. Hinata was worried and Naruto was trying to keep her calm.

" But Naruto-kun what if something happens?" Hinata asked worried. Naruto looked at her with a confident smile "You worry to much Hinata. Everything will be fine."

" Well what if my baby sister doesn't like me. Or thinks I'm mean?"

Naruto chuckled slightly at that. "Hinata-chan your baby sister will love you, and think your mean? Come on Hinata-chan you're one of the nicest people in the village. No one in there right mine will ever think your mean."

" You mean that Naruto-kun?'' Hinata asked a little suprised he would say that._ 'Naruto-kun always says such nice things to me.'_ Hinata thought with a smile.

" Of course Hinata-chan." Nruto said and gave Hinata a hug.

Hiashi looked on the seen with a smile. _'They look perfect together hopefully they relize their fellings for each other in the next few years.'_ Just then a doctor walked out. Hiashi walked up to the doctor.

'' Is everything alright doctor?" Hiashi asked a little worried. The doctor pulled down his mask and smiled at Hiashi. "Everything's fine and congratulations on having a healthy and beautiful baby girl."

" Can we go in now?" Hiashi asked as Hinata and Naruto walked doctor nodded and they walked into the hospital room to see Hitomi in a bed looking exhausted. In her arms was a little bundle of blankets. They got closer to see a baby with pupiles white eyes and brownish black hair. "Say hello to Hanabi everyone." Hitomi said tiredly.

Hiashi walked up and took the baby in his arms. "She's beautiful Hitomi-hime." Hiashi said with a smile.

" Hello Hanabi-chan I am your big sister Hinata. Kaa-san, Tou-san can I hold her?" Hinata asked looking hopeful.

"Sorry Hinata-chan not right now, but when we get home you can." Hitomi said as she took Hanabi back. " Naruto-kun come here and say hi to Hanabi-chan."

Naruto walked up to Hitomi's bed. "Hi Hanabi I'm Naruto and I hope we can be friends."

Then another doctor walked in with an I.V. bag. "Sorry to interrupt but Hitomi-sama needs to rest and take her medicine."

The two children nodded and were walking out when Naruto smelt something familar._ 'Wait a minute.'_ Naruto turned around and grabbed the doctor with his spectral Devil Bringer. Naruto then slammed the doctor into the wall.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?!" Hiashi asked suprised and getting ready to stop Naruto.

" I'm saving Hitomi. The medicine was poisoned!" Naruto shouted still holding the doctor to the wall. Hinata was horrified at what she heard. Hiashi had a look of disbelief

" How do you know that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

" Remember last month when I was poisoned? The food had the same smell as the medicine. Hiashi you know how good my senses are because of my heritage." Hiashi nodded at this.

" I'll have this checked out. Nurse! Naruto let go of the doctor I'll hold on to him. We can't have the populace find out about your arm yet." Naruto nodded and let the doctor go as Hiashi grabbed his arm. The nurse walked in as was surprised to see Hiashi angry and holding onto a terrified doctor.

" What's going on here?" The nurse looked around and saw Naruto. She sneered but knew better than to say anything.

"Nurse-san I need you to see if this medicine is poisoned"Hiashi said seriously.

The nurse nodded and proceeded to check the medicine as her hands glew green. Her facial expression turned to one of surprise as she found poison. The glow faded from her hands as she nervously faced Hiashi.

" It was indeed poisoned Hiashi-sama s-s-should I c-c-call the Anbu?" the nurse asked. Hiashi nodded and a few seconds later Anbu were there.

"Anbu this man has tried to poison my wife! Take him away!" the Anbu nodded and Shushin'd away with the doctor.

_Flashback jutsu release_

Hiashi and Hitomi were extreemly grateful to Naruto and tried to thank him except he wouldn't hear of it. He told them they were his friends and that's what friends do. Hiashi decided to make Naruto an ally of the Hyuuga clan. Naruto's life has been slightly better since the change. He still gets beat from time to time because Sarutobi made him promise to hide his devil's blood until he become's a ninja but told him that he can fight back when he starts the academy as long as he keeps his Devil Bringer hidden. Naruto can normaly out run them.

We find Naruto heading to the hokage tower with Hinata because Sarutobi want to talk with him about something important. Naruto is wearing blue pants with a red shirt and his left arm has black bandages on it. He was wearing blue and red fingerless gloves. Hinata still has her hair reaching her shoulders. She is wearing a beige coat with white capris.

" So Hinata-chan are you excited to start the academy tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

" Yes Naruto-kun, I hope we do good and can make friends." Hinata replies as they climb up the stairs. " Oh look we're here Naruto-kun."

Naruto and Hinata walk up to the secretary who looked up and smiled. " Go right on in Naruto, Hinata he's expecting you." The two children nodded and walked through the doors to see Sarutobi smoking his pipe while doing paperwork. He sees them andsmiles while motioning for them to sit down. They sat down on the couch.

Sarutobi got up and walked over to the window and looked out over the village. "you are probably wondering why I asked you to see me today, right Naruto?"

" Yeah old man, why did you call me here?"

Sarutobi turned around with a serious face " It has to do with your parents Naruto. They left me two scrolls to give you before you go to the academy. So I called you here to give them to you."

Naruto was shocked. "You knew my parents? Jiji who were they? Please tell me, I need to know!" Naruto begged.

" Naruto I'll tell you but you need to promise me not to tell anyone. If anyone found out we could go to war and Hinata I need you to leave."

" No I want Hinata-chan here, also Hiashi and Hitomi. They are my friends and deserve to know also."

"Naruto are you sure? It is an S-rank secret. If they tell anyone they'll die." Sarutobi said.

" I trust them. They'll keep the secret. Right Hinata?" Naruto said turning to her.

_'He trusts me that much.'_ Hinata thought. " Yes Naruto-kun we will keep your secret." Naruto nodded and turned to Sarutobi. "See. Now can you send someone to get Hitmoi and Hiashi?"

Sarutobi smiled_ 'It's good he's got people he trusts.'_ Sarutobi made a hand sign and an Anbu wearing a cat mask appeared "Neko I need you to get Hiashi and Hitomi Hyuuga for an important meeting." Neko nodded and shushin'd to the Hyuuga compound. A few moment's later Neko appeared with both Hitomi and Hiashi.

"Hokage-sama you wanted to see us? And why are Naruto and Hinata here?" Hiashi asked.

" Neko you may go." Neko nodded and shushin'd out of there. Sarutobi did some some hand signs " **Sound Seal Jutsu.** Now I called you here because I was going to tell Naruto about his parents and he wanted you here for it. Now this is an S-rank secret and can not be told to anyone understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." _'how is his parentage an S-rank secret?' _Hiashi thought.

" Alright Naruto your mother was Kushina Uzumaki she was the sole survivor of the Hidden Whirlpool Village she was known as the Red Death. Your Father was the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." Sarutobi said evenly. _' I hope he takes this well.'_

"WHAT!" screamed the other four occupints. _'They were his parents!'_ Hiashi and Hitomi thought in shock. _' Naruto-kun your father's a hero.' _Hinata thought.

"My parents were heros?" Naruto asked bewildered.

" Yes Naruto. Now here are the scrolls your father left you." Sarutobi handed Naruto two scrolls. Naruto took them and opened one of them to find a seal on it.

"Hey Jiji what kind of seal is this?" Naruto asked Sarutobi.

Sarutobi looked the over the seal. " It's a blood seal Naruto, just put a little blood on it and it will unseal." Naruto nodded and did as instructed. There was a poof and an okatana as well as an L-shaped pease of metal appeared as well as a note. Naruto read the note. It said that the okatana was called Yamato and was a devil arm that could cut through anything. Naruto picked it up and there was a flash of blue light. When the light died down Yamato was gone.

" Naruto what happened to your sword?" Sarutobi asked.

" I absorbed it. Since Yamato is a devil arm I can store it in my body." Naruto informed them. The note also said that the piece of metal was called a gun called Blue Rose which was made from the left over pieces of two other guns called Ebony and Ivory. It fired condenced chakra bullets. Naruto picked it up and pushed some chakra into it then pulled the trigger.

**BOOM.** Blue Rose blew a hole through the wall of the office the size of a bowling ball.

" That's AWSOME!" Naruto shouted as he looked at Blue Rose. Naruto looked at the other scroll and saw it had a blood seal. He unsealed it and everyone saw it was a letter. Everyone watched as Naruto read and saw his face slowly contort with rage as he read. Naruto suddenly threw the letter to the ground.

"Those Bastards ABANDONED me! They left me here to suffer! I'll make them **PAY!**'' Naruto started screaming.

" Naruto what are you talking about?" Sarutobi asked confused as to why Naruto was so angry.

**"READ THE DAMN LETTER! MY PARENTS LEFT ME HERE AND TOOK MY SISTER FOR SOME STUPID PLAN"**

Sarutobi quickly grabbed the letter and started to read. He was so suprised and sickened by what he read. Naruto was so angry red chakra started to leak out of his stomach and surround him. His eyes were starting to become slitted when Naruto heard a voice he hasn't heard in years. Naruto noticed that everything has stopped.

**"Naruto calm down. Now!"** Naruto turned around to see Sparda. He was surprised to see his ancestor again.

**" Sparda Jiji? They left me. They've made me hate them!"** Naruto shouted as the chakra sill circled him.

**" I know Naruto but if you don't calm down Hinata will get hurt. So calm down."** Sparda said.

_'Hinata-chan! I need to calm down.'_ Naruto thought. The chakra slowly receded back into his stomach. Naruto felt a little worn out. Sparda saw Naruto was back to normal and nodded.

**"Good. I see you've calmed down. Now you are probably wondering why I'm here, right?**

Naruto nodded. **" Well I believe it's time for you to meet Kyuubi. Now remember Naruto not all is as it seems."**

"Okay how do I meet Kyuubi? And can you change me so I'm not related to my parents anymore?" Naruto asks.

Sparda nodded. **"I'll do it after we talk to Kyuubi. Now take my hand and I'll take you into the seal."** Naruto took his hand and next thing he new they were back in that sewer from years ago. Naruto follows Sparda as they walk through the sewer that is Naruto's mind. They come to a cavern with a gigantic gate held together by a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it.

Sparda and Naruto walk up to the gate when a huge claw comes towards them missing by inches. Naruto is suprised when he hears a voice.

**" So my jailer comes to see me? And who's that with you?" ** Kyuubi smells the air and starts to back away from the gate. **"Sp-Sp- Sparda! You're suppose to be dead. What are you doing here."**

**"Well Kyuubi, or should I say Kasumi, my descendent and I came here to talk to you and hear your side of the story."**

**"He's your descendent?"** Kyuubi asked shocked.

**"Yes he's a half-devil, his name is Naruto. Now Kasumi take your human form."** Sparda commanded.

**" Yes Sparda-sama"** Kasumi said. as red chakra swirled around inside the cage. The chakra condenced into a human shape. A beautiful woman with crimson hair and blood red slitted eyes walked into sight. She was wearing a red kimono, her hair went down her back and stopped right before her butt.

Naruto looked at Kasumi. "You're the Kyuubi! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT MY LIFE HAS BEEN HELL! I SHOULD..."

**"Naruto! Hold your tongue. All is not as it seems. Katsumi isn't to blame for what happened."** Sparda told Naruto. Naruto looked at Sparda bewildered.

"How do you know!" Naruto demanded of Sparda.

**"Because Kasumi was one of the demons that rebelled against Mundus with me."** Sparda said calmly.

"Then why did she attack the village?"

**"That's what we are here to find out. So Kyuubi WHY did you attack this village?"** Sparda asked Kasumi

**" Madara Uchiha! He along with some human named Sanctus summoned me here then Madara used his sharingan to control me to attack the village. By the time I came to I was sealed inside of you. From that day I swore vengeance but now I'm stuck in this damn seal."**

"So Madara and this Sanctus guy are to blame for what happened?" Naruto asked Sparda.

**"It appears so. Kasumi, what would you do to get your vengeance?"**

**"Anything Sparda-sama."**

**"Kasumi you will become a devil arm for Naruto. Naruto you will use Kasumi and get your vengeance understood?"**

"Hai Sparda jiji."

**" Naruto do you want me to change you now or after Kasumi becomes your devil arm?"** Sparda asks Naruto.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Now would be good." Sparda nodded then held out his hand. Red enegy flows from Sparda's outstreached hand to Naruto and circles him. The energy then went into Naruto's body.

**"It is done. You are no longer related to your parents by blood. Also Naruto the changes won't allow you to use Yamato until you activate your Devil Trigger."**

"Well that sucks, but I can wait. Now Kasumi are you ready?" Kasumi nodded and with a flash of light became an orb. Naruto held out his hand and the orb flew into it. In Naruto's right hand was a sword as long as he was tall which is five feet. Naruto recieved info about the sword in his head. " Red Queen huh? Nice name." Naruto then twisted the handle, which looked like a motorcycle, the hilt reved and blade caugt on fire. Naruto reved it three times and saw the blade glew red. " So that's Exceed huh, cool?" Naruto put Red Queen on his back after he swung it and the flames shot out.

Naruto turned to Sparta. "Can you take me back now Sparda jiji?" Sparda nodded and they slowly faded back to the real world.

_Real World Hokage's office_

Naruto and Sparda reappeared in Sarutobi's office. Sparda looked at Naruto. **" Naruto I am leaving now. So goodbye Naruto."**

"Goodbye Sparda jiji." Sparda slowly faded away and time resumed. Sarutobi looked up from the letter. " Naruto I swear to you I had no idea that they had done this!" Then he noticed that Naruto was calm and had a sword attached to his back and had tears running down his face.

"I know jiji." Naruto said. Hiashi, Hitomi and Hinata were surprised by the fact he was calm again when a second ago he was raging.

" Naruto where did you get that sword and how are you so calm all of a sudden?" Sarutobi asked confused.

"Sparda came and we had a talk and then we talked to Kasumi, aka Kyuubi, and she became my new devil arm Red Queen. Oh and I am no longer related to my parents by blood. Sparda jiji changed me." Naruto said shocking all in the room.

" Naruto are you sure that's what you wanted?" Sarutobi asked wanting to be sure.

" Yes jiji. My family abandoned me. So now I've turned my back on them. Sparda jiji told me a saying. The devil may cry but his tears come at a price and they will learn the price of my tears. Naruto Uzumaki is dead, I am Naruto Sparda!" Everyone else nodded.

"Naruto what are you going to do when they come back on your thirteenth birthday?"

"Ignore them, they're dead to me and you can tell them that. Now I'm going home to rest for the academy tomorrow. You want to come along Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he walks towards the door.

"Yes Naruto-kun." Hinata walked out with Naruto. _' I hope this turns out well Naruto.'_ Sarutobi thought.

_Next day road to the Academy_

Naruto was walking with Hinata towards the academy. Naruto was in a much better mood then yesterday. Naruto looks at Hinata. "So you excited Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai Naruto-kun. I hope we can make some friends."

" Don't worry Hinata-chan, we'll make lots of friends." Naruto says confidently.

Hinata and Naruto arrive at the Academy. They walk into the building to see which classes they are in to see they are in the same class.

"Classroom 101. Insturctors Iruka Umino and Mizuki Touji. Looks like we're in the same class Hinata-chan." Naruto lead them to the classroom. They took seats in the back of the class. They waited for the instructors to come in. A few minutes later two chuunin walk in, one had his hair in a spiky ponytail and a scar across his nose. While the other had ssilverish-grey hair.

"Hello class I'm Iruka and this is Mizuki." said the one with the scar. "and we will be your instuctors for the next three years. Now when I call your name raise your hand and say here."

Iruka began calling off names. When he called Naruto's name he raised his left hand and Iruka saw it was rapped in bandages. "Naruto what happened to your arm?"

Naruto looked at it his left arm and relised what Iruka was talking about. "Oh my arm isn't injured. I wear the bandages because my arm was scared in an accident a few years ago." Iruka nodded at that and continued with his role call, so began Naruto's first day at the Academy.


	4. Chapter 4

Devil May Cry: Naruto's Tears

**AN: Graduation.**

**Disclaimer same as chapter 1**

Chapter 4 Naruto's power.

The first year of the academy passed by fast. They spent that year learning how to access their chakra. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke Uchiha, who is one of the clan heirs of the Uchia clan, excelled at this because the could already use it. They were the top three in the class. The second year came and allowed them to bring weapons to the academy. Naruto brought Red Queen and Blue Rose with him everywhere from that day, he had left them at home during the academy the first year. When he brought them Iruka and Mizuki where suprised by the weapons.

_Flashback jutsu_

Naruto and Hinata walked into the class room. Naruto had Red Queen attached to his back. He held it there using his chakra. Blue Rose was in a hoster around his waist. The class room went quite as they saw the five foot sword.

"Naruto where did you get that sword?" Sakura screeched at him.

Naruto cleaned out his ears while saying " None of your business you damn banshee! But if you must know I've had it for a year. Now stop the screeching."

Sakura was getting angry " I'm not a banshee!"

"Yes you are." Naruto said with the rest of the class nodding, even Shino and Sasuke who rarly speak. Naruto and Hinata took there seats in the back. Iruka and Mizuki walked in.

"Good morning class" Iruka said. Then Mizuki noticed Naruto's weapons. "Naruto why do you have the sword and whatever the other thing is?" Mizuki asked Naruto.

" Because I'm learning how to use them and we are allowed to bring them to the academy this year." Naruto replied. Iruka and Mizuki nodded at this.

"Well Naruto how about you show us what you can do with them?" Iruka asked curious about what Naruto could do. Naruto thought for a moment and nodded. The class then went outside to see what Naruto could do. Naruto stood surrourounded by training dummies and pulls off Red Queen.

"This is my sword Red Queen. She's a special blade." Naruto informed the class.

Naruto then shouts "Streak!" and dashes forward cutting through to of the dummies. Naruto then turns around and says "High Roller" as he does an uppercut with Red Queen and goes up in the air with the dummy then at the height of his jump he says "Split" and swings downward cutting the dummy in half as he slams into the grround. Then he turns and reves Red Queen to max Exceed and jumbs into the air and shouts "Double Down!" and does a flip and slams down his sword burning the other dummies as fire explodes from the blade. The entire class except Hinata had there jaws on the ground. Naruto snickers at there faces.

" I told you that Red Queen was special. She has something called the Exceed system in her that allows for her to catch fire." Naruto explained.

" Naruto are you even allowed to have that sword?" Iruka asked

" Yeah well hokage-jiji knows I have her and even if someone tried to take her, Red Queen is a sentient blade so only I can weild her." Naruto told Iruka. Then Naruto went to the throwing range. Naruto pulls out Blue Rose.

"This is Blue Rose and it's a one of a kind weapon, it shoots two condenced chakra balls at a target." Naruto pumps chakra into Blue Rose and shoots at a target.

**BOOM! **the target exploded into pieces. Mizuki and Iruka where stunned by the damage Naruto's weapons could do.

_Flashback jutsu release_

Naruto and Hinata realized that Mizuki was trying to sabotage Naruto's success at the Academy. So Naruto started pranking Mizuki. Also during the second year the Uchia Massacre happened. Sasuke started to become an emo from it, but him and Naruto became friends after a fight.

_Flashback jutsu_

Naruto walked up to Sasuke while they were at the kunia range. "Hey Sasuke I wanted to say I'm sorry about what Itachi did." Naruto said trying to get Sasuke to talk, he's been so quite since the massacre. Sasuke flinched at hearing his brothers name.

" Dobe don't ever say that name again or I'll kill you!" Sasuke said his voice filled with venom. Naruto hearing Sasuke threaten him starts to get angry. " Hey Jackass I'm just trying to be nice here, and you know damn well I can kick your ass because I've done it before in our spars." Naruto replied.

Sasuke became more enraged at this and said " Then fight me after the Academy Dobe and see that I'll beat you!" Naruto shook his head. "No Sasuke I don't want to fight you. I have no need to." Naruto said as he starts to walk back to Hinata. Then Sasuke said the one thing he shouldn't have "If you won't fight me then maybe I'll beat down the Huuga!" Sasuke said with a smirk knowing he hit a nerve with Naruto. Naruto stopped mid step and turned to Sasuke " Training Ground 8, be there." Naruto said his voice promised pain. Sasuke flinced at the tone.

_Training Ground 8_  
Naruto and Hinata stood waiting for Sasuke to show. Hinata turns to Naruto "Naruto-kun, don't hurt Sasuke-san to bad. You'll get in trouble." Naruto nodded and says " don't worry Hinata-chan I'll go easy on him. He'll be able to walk away." Naruto looks across the traing ground to see Sasuke walk up. "Hn you showed up loser and brought the Hyuuga to help you home I see." Sasuke said with a sneer. Naruto looks a Sasuke with a cocky smile " No Teme she's her to make sure you can walk away."

Naruto walks into the center of the training ground and faces Sasuke " So Sasuke, what are the rules?"

Sasuke standing opposite Naruto replies " Anything goes Dobe. I'll prove I'm stronger."

Naruto nodded and looks at Hinata "She's the referee. Understood?"

Sasuke nods and gets in a fighting stance, while Naruto pulls of Red Queen. Hinata walks up and says "Begin!" Naruto runs at Sasuke and jumps in the air. _'Split'_ Naruto thought as he swings down towards Sauske. Sasuke dives to the left and throws some kunai at Naruto.

Naruto seeing the kunai comming pulls out Blue Rose and shoots the kunai out of the air. Naruto then points Blue Rose at Sasuke and fires. Sasuke jumps in the air and gows through handsigns. " Fire style: Great fireball jutsu" Sasuke says and a huge fireball flies towards Naruto. "Shit!" Naruto channels chackra into Blue Rose _'Charge Shot'_ Naruto thinks as he fires Blue Rose. The chakra is much more condenced in this shot and when it hits the fireball it explodes and blows a hole straight through it. Naruto then jumps through the hole at Sasuke swinging Red Queen. Sasuke ducks and kicks Naruto. Naruto grabs Sasuke's leg and throws him. Sasuke flips and lands on his feet.

" Is this all you have Sasuke because you'll never beat me like this." Naruto taunts Sasuke while Reving Queen. " Shut up! I'll defeat you and then I'll grow strong enough to kill Itachi!" Sasuke shouted running at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head " So that's it? And what if someone kills Itachi before you can? You need friends Sasuke! With friends you can grow stronger and even outnumber him. Which do you think is better odds Itachi versus someone just as strong or Itachi versus two or three just as strong. So stop being an ass!" Naruto says while blocking a kick.

Sasuke getting more riled up shouts " What do you know? I was betrayed by my own family. You know nothing of that pain, you damn orphan! So don't you dare tell me what I need!" Sasuke then throws a punch.

_'Sasuke shouldn't have said that, Naruto is still touchy about his family.'_ Hinata thought,while worring what Naruto would do. Naruto caught Sasuke's fist and started squeesing hard. Naruto then punched Sasuke with his bandaged Devil Bringer. Sasuke goes flying and impacts a tree.

"AAAHHHHH!" Sasuke screams in pain as his ribs break. Naruto then grabs Red Queen and runs to Sasuke. He swings at Sasuke. "Naruto-kun STOP!" Hinata screams and Red Queen stops at Sasuke's throat. Naruto looks at Sasuke. Sasuke can see a pain even worse then his in Naruto's eyes. " Sasuke don't EVER assume that I don't know the pain of being betrayed by family! My family abandoned me hereand left with my twin sister. I have suffered since that day, the day I was born I might add. So grow up." Naruto then walks away.

Hinata walks over to Sasuke after Naruto leaves. " You shouldn't have said that Sasuke. Naruto has known more physical and emotional pain then anyone ever should. Yet he still is friendly and is willing to be your friend. Naruto would fight at yourside in the battle with Itachi if he was your friend. You need friends Sasuke, think about it." Hinata then runs off to catch up with Naruto.

The next day Sasuke has lunch with Naruto and abologizes. Thus starts there friendship.

_Flashback jutsu release_

The third year of the academy was about the three jutsu neede to graduate. Naruto could do the first two but the third was Impossible for him to to. He asked Hiashi for help and found out he would never be able to do the clone jutsu because his chakra is too potent. So he asked Sarutobi what to do. Sarutobi thought about it and taught him the Shadow clone Jutsu. It made solid copies of him instead of illusions. During this time both Naruto and Hinata relized their feelings, but both were afriad to tell the other. Now we come to graduation day.

_Academy graduation day_

Iruka walks into the classroom. " SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN" He shouts using his Demon Head Jutsu. " Now we will call you one by one to take the test. Starting with Shino Aburame."

Naruto looks at Hinata while Shino goes and takes the test. "So Hinata-chan you ready?" Hinata nods "Yes Naruto-kun. I am ready to take the test." She turns to look at Sasuke sitting behind them. "What about you Sasuke?" Naruto turns around also "Yeah teme you ready?" Sasuke looks at them. " Yeah I'm ready." Naruto and Hinata nod. As they continue to talk Hinata is called in. "Good luck Hinata-chan" Naruto says. A few minutes later she walks out with her headband tied around her neck. "You did it Hinata-chan!" Naruto says as he hugs her. Hinata blushes and thanks Naruto. A little later Naruto is called in.

Iruka and Mizuki were sitting at a table when Naruto walks in. "Alright Naruto to begin show us the transfermation jutsu please." Naruto makes the handsign and says "Transform!" There is a cloud of smoke and when it clears there is a perfect copy of Sarutobi.

"Well done Naruto." Iruka says while writing down some notes. "Okay now show us the Replacement Jutsu." Iruka tells Naruto. Mizuki then throws a ball at Naruto. Naruto replaces himsef with Mizuki causing mizuki to be hit in the head and fall on his ass.

" Nice job Naruto but why did you switch with Mizuki?" Iruka asks. "Well why not switch with your enemy? Have them take themselves out, then I waste little energy and they're dead." Naruto replies. Iruka nods after thinking it over. "Okay now the clone jutsu."

_' Ha now the deamon will fail and I can implament my plan.' _Mizuki thought. Naruto asks Iruka " It can be any clone jutsu right?". Iruka nods "Yes any clone Jutsu will work." Naruto then does a modified ox sign and says "Shadow clone Jutsu!" then 10 perfect copies of him appear.

Both Iruka and Mizuki are stunned by the amount of shadow clones._ 'Damn! the demon passed now I have to rethink my plan.'_ Mizuki screams in his head. "Well done Naruto that's just amazing! You pass with flying colors." Naruto grabs his headband and ties it around his forehead. He walks out and is greeted by Hinata and Sasuke. "Well I passed. So after you pass Sasuke, you guys want to go to Ichiraku's to celebrate?" They both nodded. Sasuke was soon called in and walks out with his headband. They leave to go to Ichiraku's and have a good lunch as they are leaving Mizuki approaches Naruto and Hinata. " Hey Naruto, Hinata I have something to ask you two.''

Naruto looks at Mizuki and ask "Yeah what?" Mizuki smiles "Well would you two like to be on the same team?" Hinata nods " Yes we would, why do you ask?"

"Well I know of a test that if you two take will let you be on the same team." Mizuki tells them. "Really well what is it? Naruto asks. MIzuki then tells them the test and they leave .

" Naruto why did you agree to the test? Hokage-sama already told us we would be on the same team?" Hinata asks confused. "I know Hinata-chan, but I think Mizuki's up to something and I want to be able to stop him." Hinata nods as they head to the Hyuuga compound.

_Few hours later_

Naruto and Hinata are standing in the area Mizuki told them to be. They were sitting quietly when Iruka burst into the clearing. "Gotcha... Wait Hinata what are you doing here too?"

"Iruka-sensi are you here to grade us for the test instead of Mizuki?" Naruto asks. _'Mizuki? what are they talking about?'_ Iruka thought as he then hears _swish_ and takles Naruto and Hinata out of the way as kunai bury themselvs in his back. "Aaaaghhhh!" Iruka grunts in pain.

"Naruto, Hinata give me the scroll Iruka's trying to trick you!" Mizuki says with a twisted smile on his face. Naruto pulled Red Queen off his back and looks at Mizuki " You really are an idiot you asshole. I'm not dumb enough to steal the ACTUAL Forbidden Scroll. This is a fake! And now that you are a traitor it's my job to bring you to justice as a genin of the leave village."

Mizuki laughs at this "Hahaha YOU think you can beat me? I'm a chunin and your just a new genin. Well since I have to leave I'll just kill you before I leave and then I'll be a hero for destroying you demon." Mizuki throws some kunai at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto blocks with Red Queen and rushes forward. Hinata dodges and starts to treat Iruka.

Naruto runs toward Mizuki and thinks _'Streak!'_ as he swings. MIzuki can't dodge and pulls a sustitution at the last second. Naruto noticed and pulls out Blue Rose, fireing shots at Mizuki as he appears in a tree. Mizuki jumps to another tree. _'Damn it! The demon was better than I thought! I've got to do something to trip him up'_ then Mizuki looks at Hinata and smiles. "Well Demon, have you ever wondered why everyone hates you?"

" NO MIzuki don't do it! It's forbidden!" Iruka screams. MIzuki continues unabated " It's because you have the Kyuubi sealed inside you! You are the Nine-tailed fox!" Both Naruto and HInata look at him and laugh. "Hahahaha Dumbass do I look like a red headed female? No that's because I'm not Kyuubi. And we already knew that."

MIzuki is shocked by this. "Well Demon I guess I'll have to do this then." Mizuki pulls of his fuuma shurikan and throws it. Naruto sees that it's not gonna hit him but Hinata instead. " Die Demon Whore!" Mizuki shouts. _'NOO! NOT HINATA!' _ Naruto thinks as he runs to Hinata. He reaches her just in time to block the shuriken with his bandaged left arm.

**CLANG! **The sound rang through the clearing. The bandages on Naruto's arm have been shred showing his Devil Bringer. MIzuki seeing that freezes. "What are you?" Mizuki says in shock.

"I'm a Devil! And now I'll show you my wrath!" Naruto then does a hand sign "Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto says as 100 copies of him appear. Naruto and his clones charged Mizuki and they all started to beat him into submission. At one point they start to use their spectral arms to punch him in the air and see who could do it the longest.

After Mizuki is beaten to a bloody pulp Naruto walks ofer two Hinata and Iruka, who was still shocked at what he witnessed, dragging Mizuki with him. "Is Iruka okay Hinata?'' Naruto asked concerned for his sensei. "He's fine now Naruto-kun. Lets go back now."

"Okay Hinata-chan." Naruto walks over and outs one of Iruka's arms over his shoulder and they make their way out of the forest. "Naruto what's with your arm?" Iruka asks still a little bewildered. " Part of my Bloodline." Naruto states while Anbu appear.

"Naruto and Hinata the Hokage would like to speak with you." One Anbu said. "Okay Anbu please take Iruka to the Hospital." Hinata says. The Anbu nodded and takes Hinata and Naruto to the Hokage.

They appear in the Hokages office and Sarutobi looks at them. " Well Naruto, HInata I would like to thank you for your help in stoping Mizuki and say congradulations for compleation of your first A-ranked mission. You will recieve payment tomorrow. You two may go home now. Good luck tomorrow." Naruto and Hinata thank Sarutobi and head to their homes to sleep.


End file.
